Knowledge of the Children
by AmberStallion
Summary: The only thing Ronin Uchiha has ever wanted was to not be like his father. Running away from home seemed to be the right thing to do. Not knowing what to do next can lead to anything unexpected... including learning the truth. OCs, NaruHina, SasuXOC
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor anything towards it. This is my first fanfiction, so I would appreciate it if you could be nice and review. Also, there are bountiful OCs (own characters), so please bear with me._**

Prologue

The only sounds that could be heard were heard were the footsteps of the people walking along the rugged path. It was a route not normally taken, meant solely for secrecy and safety. That was the purpose of the four ninja as they trudged on through the dimly lit morning. It had been a long journey, and the four did not want any interruptions before they reached their destination.

"The village is just up ahead sama," stated an awful tall looking fellow with spikey orange hair.

"Thank goodness, I REALLY need a bath," said a red headed female.

"I'll say. You really do stink," exclaimed the third companion with sharp teeth and short blue hair.

At that, the girl punched said man. "SHUT UP, I didn't ask your opinion."

"Karin. Suigetsu. Knock it off. We're almost there, so don't start causing a ruches now," Sasuke said in a deep monotone voice. "Yes sama," they both said in unison. Juugo looked on as his companions, wondering how they could possibly still have the strength to punch each other's lights out after the long treck.

The bundle in Sasuke's arms began to stir. Sasuke looked down at a young child with slightly long bluish black hair (much like Sasuke's) and gray eyes peaked it's head over the blanket. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Tousan, why r we walkin when it so dark out," the little boy questioned to the man holding him.

"It's so no one finds us," Sasuke said quickly without a change in his voice from before. The two main reasons Sasuke had taken so much time in making sure they stayed hidden was because one, if enemy ninjas knew that he was not at the Sound Village to make the orders, they might see it as an opportunity to attack with the village's leader gone, and two, well, because of the boy he was carrying.

The boy's name was Ronin. Ronin Uchiha to be exact. Yes, after finally beating Itachi years ago, the cold-hearted ninja decided to accomplish his second goal and revive the clan. It was difficult, but he finely managed to work up those feelings of love and compassion that he had long forgotten, and convince his childhood friend, Amaya, to marry him. But, that's getting off topic. That story has long past. The main focus here is the result of the matrimony and several attempts at "love." Ronin.

He is only three years old, and at this time, he knows nothing. This is what makes him pure and innocent. It doesn't matter if no one knows what this means right now……it will be explained in due time. But for now, one must understand who Ronin is, for this is his story and no one elses. Well, unless one counts the companions he makes and of course, Nozomi……….but once again, the topic here is lingering away.

In short, this story is about who Ronin is, what happens to him, and what he learns. To make things understandable, one must go all the way back to Ronin's childhood and start with the very first bond Ronin ever made (much like Naruto's and Sasuke's actually, but a little different). This story starts with Ronin's very first visit to Konoha.

Author's Note (MUST READ):

Hey there, like I said, I'm a new fanfic writer here, so I'm just showing off my first attempt at a story. I know that its not too good, but you must understand that it shouldn't be expected to be great.

I'd really appreciate it if anyone who read this prologue would look at my bio/profile to understand my purpose for this story and what I really want to hear. Then maybe I could a little help with it.

Thanks.


	2. The Meeting

_**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Naruto and never will.**_

Thank you for those that took their time to take a look at my story, especially you DebrisDB. For those didn't bother to look at my profile like I wanted, I'm just going to tell you now. I'm really just looking for reviews on how I could improve my writing, since I am a beginner (again, DebrisDB, thank you for your thoughts). Anyway, this chapter should be better because I tried to make it longer than the last one. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Light had finally started to peak over the trees as Sasuke and his company reached the gates of Konoha. "Halt, who goes there" questioned one of the guards as they started to pull their swords out when the group approached. "Only those who are authorized or are a shinobi of this village may en--," the man stopped short, as he watched the first intruder reveal himself from the shadows. The bluish black hair, the ghostly pale skin, and the cold onyx eyes that easily spelled death for anyone who would dare cross the man, there was no mistake about. "S-Sa-Sasuke U-Uchiha," the man stuttered.

"I believe I am the former of the two, and if you do recall, I was once the latter," Sasuke exclaimed in a serious yet dull tone. He showed the men his papers and the two then quickly stood aside. The Uchiha and his followers walked down the streets toward their destination. People were in shock to see the infamous Sasuke Uchiha show his face in the village after so many years. Many grabbed their gaping children from off the sidewalks and ran quickly into their houses. There wasn't a single person outside of their house. The only brave ones were those who managed to take a peak at the Uchiha through the cracks in their windows.

Ronin looked back and forth at each side of the street, taking in the sights and the small images of the people in the houses. What excited him the most though was the children he saw playing with their blocks and paper shurikens. There weren't too many children at the Sound Village for him to play with, or at least none his age. What's more, these kids seemed to be much more playful and carefree from the one's he would normally meet. All the children back at his home always seemed to be too boring. They never seemed to want to play anything other than what Ronin wanted to do (which was annoying when Ronin couldn't decide what to do), and they always seemed to let him win at whatever game they were playing. He wasn't aware of the whole, "precious Uchiha heir" thing or that they had to make Ronin happy at all times otherwise his daddy would VERY unhappy and might do something……… "unpleasant." After all, Ronin is only three, and how valuable or not someone was didn't really matter to him. He just wanted to play with someone who would talk to him on his own level.

"Tousan, look at all ta big houzzes," Ronin cheerfully exclaimed. "Hn," was Sasuke's usual response, just to let Ronin know that he was listening (in the Sound Village, you were lucky if the Great Uchiha said a word to you, let alone looked at you if you were talking to him). "Tousan, look at all ta oter kids," Ronin continued. "Hn," Sasuke repeated as he shifted his hold of Ronin in his arms to make himself more comfortable, since the little boy was moving around so much due to his excitement. "Tousan, can I plai wi ta oter kids," Ronin asked his father. "Maybe later," Sasuke said. The man didn't really want to stay in this village any longer than he had to……..too many memories after all, none of which he was willing to recall. He was strictly here for business. The only reason he had brought Ronin was because HE had asked him to.

Suddenly, the four stopped walking. In front of them was their destination: The Hokage's office building. They went inside and walked upstairs. The shinobis in the building did not run and hide like the rest of the towns people had, but they did make sure to keep there distance. They continued their work, taking a chance every now and then to glance at the infamous Uchiha and the strange companion in his arms. Someone as unfeeling and coldhearted as Sasuke Uchiha………a man who had once tried to kill even his own best friend………was holding what appeared to be an innocent babe. It was certainly a unique sight.

Ronin kept looking back and forth between the rooms along the hallway. Simple curiosity had gotten the best of the young Uchiha, as he was now leaning over practically out of Sasuke's arms. The man had to keep readjusting his grip on the young boy just to prevent him from falling out. Sometimes having a young heir could be such a hassle. Sasuke wondered if he had ever been like this when he was a child (Oh yes, he could see it now; The dreaded Sasuke Uchiha running around in diapers, tripping over every pebble in his path. Not likely.).

Again, the group stopped, but this time, at a huge red door. The guards in front over the door, at seeing and recognizing the Uchiha, nodded their heads and stepped aside. The group walked into the room. The room had many books on each wall to the left and right of them. There was a huge window in the back. In front of that window, was a desk, and a red wheeled chair turned with its back towards the guests.

"I believe we agreed this to be a private conversation, did we not………Sasuke?" Karin fumed a little at the thought over her Sasuke-sama not being addressed as formally as he should be. There was nothing else she could do though, for as soon as the stranger spoke, Sasuke nodded his head toward Jugo, Suigetsu, and her, signaling them to leave the room. Once they'd left, the room was quiet. Ronin looked up at his father, to each side of the room, to the chair, and then back to his father again. He squirmed a little in the Sasuke's arms, impatient and wondering what was going on.

"I brought Ronin like you asked," Sasuke stated. At the sound of his name, Ronin stopped squirming.

"Ah, good. I haven't had lunch yet any way," the stranger bellowed. Ronin blinked and turned a little stiff at the comment. Sasuke on the other hand had a look on that clearly said, 'You Idiot,'

"RONIN, not RAMEN, you dobe," the great Uchiha explained in his monotonous tone, just emphasizing on the two words (which he found hard to actually be confused with eachother).

"Oh, sorry, but you got to admit. The kid's name sure does sound like ramen. Hey, were you thinking of me when you named him," the stranger paused and turned his chair around to face the man and his child. The biggest, goofiest grin, that some would say resembled a fox's was plastered on the blond's face. "Teme."

"I can't believe someone as dimwitted as you could ever be Hokage. I pity the fact that Konoha has to put up with what you say."

"Well they have to……now that I'm in charge. Plus, you gotta admit, Konoha hasn't been too bad since I came to the top. I've already been able to establish quite a few new alliances with the people in the Land of Snow and compromises with some of the neighboring countries."

"And in your letter, your next plan was to make an alliance also with my newly built Land of Sound," Sasuke said more as a statement rather than a question.

"(Sigh) Same old Sasuke, getting right to the point. No ideal chit chat among old friends huh? Oh well. Yes that's what I called you here for. But before we get down to business……" Naruto looked at the perplexed little boy in Sasuke's arm.

"Why did you want me to bring him?"

"Well I felt it was the least you could do for me, letting me see your son. After all, you didn't even invite me to your wedding………..or let me know you were even getting married to begin with," Naruto kinda grumbled the last part of his sentence out. "Who knew you even found women attractive," Naruto joked.

Sasuke stayed silent.

"Right well, put him down on the ground."

Sasuke placed Ronin gently on the ground in front of him as Naruto got up out of his chair, walked around to the front of his desk, and kneeled down on the ground. Ronin looked up at his father with a puzzled look. Who was this strange man that father seemed to listen to? Father NEVER did anything anyone else told him to do…….well, except mother, but that was only on very rare occasions.

"Hey there. How ya doing kid," the strange blond said to Ronin with a sincere smile. Now that was something you'd never see on Tousan's face. "Why don't you come over here so I can take a better look at you?" Ronin looked up at his father once again. He saw no disapproval in his father's face, and the fact that Tousan did seem to be very calm around this man made Ronin assume that it was okay to approach him. Ronin bounced over to where Naruto kneeled.

"Well now, aren't you certainly adorable. Look just like your father too."

"Ma Kaa-san tol me that I hav her eyes," Ronin tweeted.

"I'm sure you do. How old are you?"

"Twee," Ronin chirped with the utmost pride.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Then he picked up the now smiling little boy and stood up. Ronin squirmed a little to get into a comfortable position to lie against the tall man's chest. 'You would never guess that he belonged to Sasuke,' Naruto thought. There was a certain brightness in the young boy's eyes, and a great amount of energy in just about every joint in toddler's body. He was so trusting, so happy, so……..innocent. Something Sasuke never was nor ever could be.

"Do you like your daddy?"

"Uh-huh. I like him lots."

"That's good. But tell me, is he still the grumpy guy that I knew back when he was a kid?" 

"Very grumpy," squeaked the new Uchiha.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. He nuzzled the little boy's cheek and enjoyed listening to the giggle that emitted from Ronin.

"I suppose if I leave him here any longer with you, I'll have another Uzamaki on my hands, which is something I don't intend mind you," Sasuke interrupted.

"You're such a spoil sport Sasuke."

"Do you plan to coddle my son all day or should I just leave now."

"Alright, alright, you win. I did call you here for important business after all. The future of the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hidden Sound Village is in our hands after all." Naruto placed the small boy down on the ground. "Ronin, why don't you go play in the courtyard while I have a talk with your daddy, okay," Naruto said as he ruffled the little Uchiha's hair.

"Okay," Ronin chirped, and he skipped out of room, Sasuke's eyes following him the whole way.

"Now then," Naruto said as he clapped his hands together. "Time for my least favorite part of this meeting: politics." And with that, Sasuke closed the door.


End file.
